This invention is directed to the providing of a manhole cover, and more specifically, to a plastic manhole cover.
Traditionally manholes provided a means for accessing a city's sewer system. The brick or concrete manhole was provided with a relatively heavy metal grate or cover. As time passed, the manholes themselves were able to be prefabricated in one piece from concrete, and placed into the ground where needed usually by means of a crane, since concrete manholes weigh well over 1000 pounds. Concrete manholes still are in use today as the preferred type of manhole.
Traditionally, manholes were located in thoroughfares, and more recently in curbside locations between a street and a sidewalk. The rationale for eliminating the presence of manholes in streets has to do with the problems associated with road repair and resurfacing.
With the advent of increased usage of cable television systems and below ground positioning of electric and telephone wires, it has been found that manholes provide an excellent means to access and repair such systems, regardless of whether the manhole is connected to or a part of, the sewer system. Due to the potential presence of manholes away from the flow of traffic, manholes which service cable systems in particular, are often located in secluded greenspace. However, many of these locations are in residential areas where small children live. Children, often have an attraction to closed manholes. Traditional metallic manhole covers while weighing approximately XXX pounds are primarily disk-shaped and prone to dislodgment by the sudden placing of a large amount of weight along a peripheral edge, or by the prying of curious children. A manhole, once opened, can become a dangerous trap for the unwary. Furthermore, the traditional metal covers are not aesthetically appealing when installed, especially in greenspace, and typically become less appealing with age.
Therefore the need exists for a manhole cover which is not easily subject to dislodgment from atop a manhole, and which is aesthetically pleasing.